Five Nights With Them 2
by PandaLuver14
Summary: the sequel is here guys! After they capture their victim the old animatronic and the new animatronic do alot of fun stuff. i suck at summary, ok enjoy and review my friend. Rated T for cursing XD so yeah enjoy!
1. Night 1

PandaLuver14: Hiiii! here it is FNWT 2 is here! first read the warning before you read I know that everyone been waiting for this sequel right? :3 please read the warning

**Warning: This Story may have bad grammar, break the rules, might suck, cursing alot, Bonnie and The New Bonnie are DAMN GIRLS please if you don't like it... save youreself don't kill youreself reading it bro and sis...**

* * *

><p>Foxy: Hey guys... Look at those fabolous shoes I got!<p>

Foxy smile as he show his awesome shoes to his friends.

Chica: Yeah its awesome I guess...

Chica rolled her eyes while Bonnie giggles.

Bonnie: I like your shoes Foxy.

Bonnie smile looking at his awesome shoes.

Foxy: Fuckbear what do you think about my shoes?

Foxy smirk because he wanted to make Freddy jealous of his awesome shoes.

Freddy: I think your shoes are nice and don't call me Fuckbear!

Foxy: Hell yeah!

Chica: Hey guys a kid draw us!

The gang stared at the kid drawing. ( The kid is a artist, ok I think you know that already )

Golden Freddy appeared out of nowhere because you know his creepy.

Golden Freddy: Guys I got bad news...

The gang turned around to see Golden Freddy with confused in their eyes.

Golden Freddy: Some shitty person are gonna replaced you guys.

Everyone except Goldie: WHAT?!

Golden Freddy: Yeah you bitches heard me...

Freddy: Why?!

Golden Freddy: Because you all suck.

Golden Freddy flies away, He have magic dude!

Foxy: Oh yeah thats true.

Foxy put his hand on his hips.

Bonnie: No it can't be... Why would they do that?

Chica: Because we suck and scary?

Freddy glares at Chica and yelled at her.

Freddy: CHICA!

Chica: ...

Freddy: Well Bonnie many reason-

Freddy was interrupted by Foxy.

Foxy: They found it that we eat humans?

Freddy: No Foxy..

Chica: They don't like us?

Freddy: Noo...

Bonnie: They just want some new animatronics?

Freddy smile and nods.

Freddy: Yeah Bonnie they just want new animatronics.

Foxy: So we just... Got replaced huh? Well this is the end of the gang folks!

Freddy: Foxy is not the end of our friendship-

Again Foxy interrupted Freddy.

Foxy: Since when i'm friend with you Fuckbear!

Freddy: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTENED TO ME.

Foxy, Chica and Bonnie went silent to listened Freddy.

Freddy: Thank you, I was gonna said that it isn't the end of our friendship maybe were not gonna be shut down... Maybe they let us turned on you know.

Freddy trying to cheer them up and he succed.

Bonnie: Yeah Freddy is right maybe they let us turned on.

Freddy eyes sparkle hearing Bonnie said that.

Chica: Pffffffff... Why we were thinking about they shut us down! Thats crazy guys they couldn't be that rude.

The gang started to laugh.

**2 weeks later**

The gang have been shut down in the Part and Service. While it was 12:00am The new animatronic walks around in the new pizzaria they were in one of the Party Room.

Mangle: These fucking kids just mess me up today and guess what? humans don't wanna fix me anymore!

Toy Chica: Oh i'm sorry to hearing that Mangle, The kid were really hypers today.

Toy Bonnie: Yeah but that makes them even cuter.

Toy Bonnie giggles.

Toy Freddy: Hey girls how are you today?

Mangle: Horrible...

Toy Chica: Good.

Toy Bonnie: Awesome I guess.

Toy Freddy: Thats good!

Toy Freddy winks to the girls, BB walks in asking about his precius ballons

BB: Who pop one of my ballons?!

Mangle: Dude no one pop your ballons.

BB: I bet it was you Mangle! You almost come to Game Area. ( Whatever that names is... )

Mangle: It wasn't me you ballon bitch!

Toy Bonnie: Yeah she didn't do it BB.

Mangle: HA! In your face BB.

BB: Then who did?!

Toy Chica: Well umm...

The girls stared at Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy: Hehehehehehehe...

Toy Freddy made a nervius laugh.

Toy Freddy: Ok I did it I pop your ballons BB.

Toy Freddy already feels the guilt.

BB: Whyyyyyyy Freddy whyyyyyyy?!

Toy Freddy: I don't know man I just wanted to pop them!

Toy Chica sigh.

Toy Chica: You shouldn't do that Freddy you know BB loves those those ballons.

Toy Freddy: I know that why i'm sorry BB...

BB: Its ok Freddy I forgive you.

BB smile.

Toy Freddy: Yay i'm so happy that you forgive me.

Mangle: Hey guys I heard rumurs that the Part and Service haves the old animatronics in there.

Toy Bonnie: Really? I though it was us only though.

Toy Chica: Hmmm... Should we turn them on?

Toy Freddy: I think we shouldn't do that because... You know the bite! What if one of them try to bite us huh? We end up dead.

BB: Now you said it i'm scared...

Toy Chica: Yeah...

Toy Bonnie: What if they are friendly and they don't wanna bite us?

Mangle: Maybe Freddy is right we shouldn't turn them on they might be fuckers and bite us.

Toy Bonnie: But-

Mangle: No buts Bonnie!

Toy Bonnie sigh and crosses her arms.

Toy Freddy: Were sorry Bonnie but it just for the best.

Toy Bonnie: I know and I think you guys are right.

Toy Chica checks the clock.

Toy Chica: Guys it 5:59am we should get in our place.

Mangle: Awwwww... Fine..

The new animatronics goes to their place and waits for the kids to come in.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: Dont worry about the old ones they will be in this fanfiction hehehehehe! You though they werent be here? I bet you do, I hope you enjoy this and remember to review. I might have to give the new animatronics new names except BB and Puppet ( Yes his in the fanfic also ) because it really weird to always type Toy you know so yeah see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Night 2

PandaLuver14: Here its another awesome chapter for this story! Remember that I don't own FnaF characters. Me saiying that make me wanna cry though but that doesn't matter! :D I just hope you guys like it peace!

* * *

><p>Toy Bonnie was exploring the Main Hall ( Whatever that is ) She saw the Part and Service, she was about to open the door but she remember that she agrees with the others about not turning the old animatronic on.<p>

Toy Bonnie: I'm gonna do it...

Toy Bonnie open the door. She saw Old Bonnie and Old Freddy in the bright side Toy Bonnie turn on her flashlight it was very dark in Part and Service. In the dark she saw Old Foxy and Old Chica.

Toy Bonnie: Oh my god they look awful I wonder what happened to them... So thats me huh?

Toy Bonnie look at Old Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie: Wheres her face? Oh wait...

Toy Bonnie touches her face.

Toy Bonnie: At least I know where your face is umm...

She saw the on swich in Old Bonnies back. Toy Bonnie thinks about it and decide to turn her on.

Toy Bonnie: Why shes not waking up?

Toy Bonnie shakes Old Bonnie head a little and sigh.

Toy Bonnie: I think it doesn't work on you...

When Toy Bonnie stand up Old Bonnie eyes shine red, Toy Bonnie turn around to see her and gasp.

Toy Bonnie: Shes waking up!

Bonnie vision blured looking at a blue figure.

Toy Bonnie: Can you talk? Said something Bonnie.

Bonnie: W-What happened to me and Who are y-you?

Toy Bonnie: I'm your replacement Bonnie.

Bonnie gasp.

Bonnie: Y-You mean we got r-replaced.

Toy Bonnie nodded, Bonnie look at herself.

Bonnie: So it happened for real... I-I knew it!

Toy Bonnie: I'm really sorry...

Bonnie: P-Please turn my friend on I need to talk with them now!

Toy Bonnie help Bonnie to stand up.

Toy Bonnie: I knew you guys weren't evil... Of course I will turn them on for you.

Bonnie: T-Thank you...

Toy Bonnie start to find Old Freddy on switch, She find it and turn him on.

Bonnie: F-Freddy? Please wake up...

Freddy breath hardly and looks at Bonnie.

Freddy: Bonnie? Is that you?

Bonnie: Yes its me...

Freddy: You... What happened to your face?

Bonnie looks away sadly covering her face.

Toy Bonnie: Long story.

Toy Bonnie run to Old Chica to turn her on.

Chica: Huhhhhh.. I feel weird, Oh my god wheres my arms guys?!

Bonnie: Chica!

Chica: Bonnie Freddy! Wow you guys look different.

Freddy stand up.

Freddy: Well we all look different.

Bonnie: Yeah...

Toy Bonnie walk to Old Foxy and turn him on

Foxy: I'm alive! Fuck my leg hurts...

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica: Foxy!

Foxy: Yo! What happened to us?

Freddy: We got replaced Foxy but thanks to her were alive.

Toy Bonnie: Your welcome.

Toy Bonnie giggle as she look at them.

Foxy: Bonnie you look fuck up.

Chica: Hey you didn't have to tell Bonnie that way Foxy!

Bonnie: Yeah Foxy is right i'm fuck up...

Chica: Bonnie... We will get your face back somehow I promise.

Chica hugs Bonnie.

Bonnie: You will? Thanks Chica...

Chica smile and look at Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie: So you guys want to meet your replacement?

Foxy: Fuck no!

Freddy: We love to meet them

Foxy: What?! No!

Freddy: Foxy be nice with them or I will force you to be nice.

Foxy mimicks Freddy.

Foxy: Foxy be nice with them or I will force you to be nice~ PLEASE!

Freddy give Foxy the death stare.

Freddy: Bitch you don't wanna meet my darkside...

Foxy sigh.

Foxy: Fine just because of fuckbear is annoying me with the stares

Freddy: Good...

Toy Bonnie runs to her friends who at the game area.

Toy Bonnie: Hey guys I turn them on!

Everyone got shocked and jaw dropped.

Toy Freddy: W-We told you NOT to turn them on Bonnie!

Mangle: Yeah what the fuck Bonnie?!

Toy Chica: I have no words for this...

BB: Me neither...

Toy Bonnie: No! They are nice just talk with them please?

Everyone got silence.

Toy Freddy: Ok we love to meet them

Mangle: Huh?!

Toy Bonnie: Yes.. Come on guys!

Bonnie: H-Hai

Bonnie wave to them while Foxy rolled his eyes.

Foxy: What up.

Foxy tries to act badass to them Chica look at her replacement

Chica: Hey.

Freddy: Hi all.

BB blinks his eyes.

BB: What you guys names?

Toy Chica: Yeah!

Freddy: Well my name is Freddy this is Bonnie.

Freddy pointed to a blushing Bonnie.

Freddy: Shes Chica.

Freddy look at Chica which she fake smile.

Freddy: And this is Foxy.

Foxy: My name is badass...

Freddy: Foxy...

Foxy: What?

Freddy: You ruined it like always!

Foxy: Fuck that!

Toy Freddy: Awesome...

Chica: So what you guys name?

Toy Freddy: Well we have the same name at yours except BB and Mangle.

Toy Freddy pointed to BB.

BB: BB stands for Ballon Boy just to let you know.

Mangle: I don't care...

Toy Freddy: Mangle...

Mangle close her eyes and looks away.

Foxy: Wow I think you guys should have new name

Toy Bonnie: Why?

Foxy: Because if I call Bonnie you guys don't know which Bonnie I call.

Toy Bonnie: Oh I think your right on that...

Foxy: So I name you Naomi is that ok with you?

Foxy pointed to Toy Bonnie I MEAN Naomi.

Naomi: Yeah thats ok.

Foxy looks at Toy Chica.

Foxy: And I name you-

Chica interrupted by Foxy.

Chica: Chicago!

Foxy: Hmmm... Ok your name will be Chicago

Chicago: Oh yay~

Toy Freddy: What about me?

Foxy: Your name will be Sammy.

Sammy: I like that name.

Sammy smile. Mangle didn't like the idea that the old animatronic and them should be friends but she have to deal with it.

Mangle: Well its almost 6 we should get in our place...

Naomi: Right! I see you guys at 12:00am ok?

Bonnie: Of course Naomi...

Bonnie smile she never knew that she will be friend with the new animatronic at first. Everyone got in their positions.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: This may be a lame chapter But thats ok :) I hope you guys enjoy it See you in another chapter!<p> 


	3. Night 3

PandaLuver14: Sorry if I was keeping you waiting i'm being busy lately because of school you know it annoying that the teacher are always giving work on friday T.T as always enjoy my beautiful readers!~

* * *

><p>Someone trow the Laptop and hit Foxy face.<p>

Foxy: My face! My handsome face!

Chica: Stop saiying cute things about your face Foxy just tell me the reviews.

Chicago: What's a review?

Naomi: I think it a internet thing Chicago

Chicago: Oh! I wanna see.

Foxy: Well some people think that i'm the funniest and i'm better than all of you.

Sammy: Why?

Foxy: Because i'm badass you Fuckbear.

Sammy: Why you call me Fuckbear for?

Foxy: Your the same as Freddy but more fatter.

Sammy: Rude!

Foxy: I don't give a shit... I'm doing this because someone want me to make fun of your weight.

Freddy: Yay!~ I mean! Bad for you...

Sammy went to cry in a room.

Naomi: Look what you guys did! Now I have to try to comfort Sammy.

Naomi follows Sammy.

Mangle checks the review

Mangle: Why your wondering wheres Puppet? His a weird guy!

BB: Yeah he still owe me a ballon...

BB looks at the music box.

Bonnie: Theres more people in the restaurant?

Chicago: Yup!

Bonnie: I didn't know...

Bonnie blinks.

* * *

><p>Foxy looks around seeing if his friends are awake.<p>

Foxy: Why you guys are sleep!

Foxy yelled, Chica trow him her hand.

Foxy: Ouch! What the fuck Chica?!

Chica: You wake me bitch...

Foxy: Oh yeah I did.

Chica: Why you did that?!

Foxy: Because I was bored while you guys sleep...

Bonnie looks at Foxy and Chica insulting eatch other.

Bonnie: G-Guys?

Both looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie: We got r-replaced for real?

Chica nodded.

Chica: Yeah Bonnie we got replaced for real...

Bonnie let out a sigh and looks at Freddy.

Bonnie: Freddy are you still a sleep?

Freddy jumps to heard his name.

Freddy: Yeah I was Bonnie...

Foxy stand up.

Freddy: Where your going Foxy?

Foxy: Ummm... Getting a soda duh.

Freddy: Your not going anywhere Foxy.

Foxy: Why not?!

Freddy: Because its not safe to be around with the new animatronics yet.

Chica: You don't trust them?

Freddy: Yes I don't trust them...

Bonnie: Well Freddy they seen very nice persons I think we can trust them.

Foxy: Yeah Freddy they seen noobs I mean nice person to trust.

Bonnie: Foxy don't call them noob...

Foxy: Fine I won't.

Foxy rolled his eyes.

Chica: What do you think they will do to us Freddy?

Freddy: Cook us and then eat us of course!

Chica,Bonnie and Foxy glares at Freddy ( They think that Freddy lost his mind )

Bonnie: ...What wrong with you? They wouldn't do that I know they won't, if they do. I come back alive to kill them and eat them.

Chica: Thats very obvius Bonnie.

Foxy: Freddy I don't care your shit i'm going to get a soda like it or not bitch!

Freddy: Foxy I just want you to be safe...

Foxy: Bitch no one will eat me I think your starting to get cray cray.

Freddy: No...

Naomi open the door of Part and Service.

Naomi: Why you guys are here? You can go outside if you guys want to.

Foxy: I told ya.

Freddy: Fuck you Foxy fuck you!

Chica: See Freddy they are really nice.

Chica whispered to Freddy.

Naomi: Is everything alright here?

Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie: Yes Naomi everything is fine they just fight alot.

Naomi: Oh I see its like me and Mangle fights sometimes.

Naomi smile, Foxy run to get his soda.

Foxy: Freedom!

Foxy drink his soda.

Foxy: Ahh~ That was a good soda.

Freddy: You traitor!

Foxy: Fuck youreself Freddy.

Chica goes to Foxy.

Freddy: Chica?

Chica: Freddy theres no food in there I would not survive without food.

Bonnie sigh and goes to Chica and Foxy.

Freddy: Bonnie not you too...

Bonnie looks at Freddy, She have no words for this so she goes to them.

Freddy: B-Bonnie?

Naomi: Are you going with them Mister Freddy?

Freddy: No thank you theres no place I rather be.

Foxy: N-N-N-No no no no place I rather be!~

Freddy: Foxy shut the fuck up!

Foxy: I see you don't like jokes.

Freddy: Its not funny!

Chica tries not to giggle.

Chica: Yeah its not funny Foxy.

Freddy: You guys betrayed me!

Bonnie: We didn't betrayed you.. You don't trust them.

Naomi: Its that true you don't trust us?

Freddy: Yes now leave me alone...

Freddy goes to the dark. ( Probably his gonna grab a coloring book and crayons )

Bonnie sigh.

Naomi: So you guys wanna know about us?

Chica: Of course we want to know you guys.

Naomi: Well.. You guys already know I play the guitar i'm a very very very short bunny.

Bonnie giggles this makes Naomi smile.

Naomi: I like to party, play video game with BB in the Game Area, eat carrots and cake of course.

Foxy: Oh how about the new Foxy?

Foxy just wanted to talk about himself.

Naomi: Mangle can be serius at first but then she be herself when she get to you guys.

Naomi smile.

Bonnie: What about the new Freddy I mean Sammy?

Naomi: His so cute...

Naomi blushes and giggles.

Naomi: Sammy is very nice person but if your rude to him he won't defend himself instead he will be sad and cry...

Foxy: Wow thats a emo Freddy there.

Chica: Foxy!

Chica slaps Foxy arm.

Foxy: Hey don't slap my arm like that Chica.

Foxy smooth his arm.

Chica: So how about Chicago?

Naomi: Well Chicago a very happy person she likes cupcakes alot though.

Chica: Yay like me!~

Naomi giggles.

Bonnie: How about Ballon Boy?

Naomi: He doesn't like to be called that he like to be called BB is for short, He likes ballons and play video games with me he can be cocky sometimes though.

Foxy: Oh...

Chica: How about that music box thing.

Naomi: Oh you guys don't wanna know who is that...

Bonnie: Why?

Naomi: Just... Don't...

Foxy: Ok so wheres the others?

Naomi: They are over there.

Naomi pointed to them in the stage.

Chicago: Hey guys want some cupcakes?

Chica: I would love to.

Chica takes all of the cupcakes and runs to a corner.

Chicago: She takes all of the cupcakes nah I make more cupcakes.

Chicago run to the kitchen to make more cupcakes.

Foxy: I can't believe Chica took all the cupcakes.

Bonnie: Yeah I wanted a cupcake...

BB climbs Bonnie legs.

BB: Your legs are so long Bunny.

Bonnie: My name is Bonnie.

BB: Ok I call you Bonnie chan.

Bonnie finds it very creepy.

Bonnie: Ok.

Foxy sees Mangle.

Foxy: So what happened to you lad?

Mangle: Oh you mean this?

Mangle pointed to her body

Foxy: Yes.

Mangle: Those fucking kids did this to me because they wanted you...

Foxy: Really they wanted me?

Mangle looks away.

Mangle: Yeah...

Foxy: Then i'm sorry that i'm badass and cooler than you Mangle.

Mangle ignores him and climbs to the ceiling. ( Whatever that calls )

Foxy: Weirdo.

Foxy look up meanwhile BB was still climbing Bonnies legs.

Sammy: BB can you please leave her legs alone.

Sammy ask him nicely, BB looks down sad he really wanted to climb Bonnies legs.

BB: Ok...

BB let go of her leg.

Bonnie: Thank you.

Sammy: Your welcome wait wheres the other me?

Bonnie: Oh his at the Part and Service.

Sammy: Why?

Bonnie: Because he think we betrayed him or something like that...

Sammy: Oh I see.

Chicago: Hai guys I got more cupcakes!

Bonnie: Yay~

Chica runs to get all of the cupcakes again.

Bonnie: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Sammy: I wanted cupcakes...

Chicago sigh.

Chicago: I make more cupcakes.

Chicago walks to the kitchen.

Bonnie: Chica!

Chica: What?

Bonnie: Give me a cupcake right now!

Chica: No way!

Bonnie: B-But you take them all thats not fair.

Chica rolled her eyes.

Chica: Fine... I give you one of my cupcakes.

Bonnie: Yay~ cupcakes for me!

Bonnie picks her cupcake and eat.

Sammy: So are you gonna give me cupcake?

Chica sigh and give him cupcake.

Sammy: Thanks!

Sammy eat his cupcake. Naomi gasp.

Naomi: Theres no more cupcakes?

Bonnie: Chica haves alot of cupcakes.

Bonnie pointed to Chica. Naomi use puppy eyes on this.

Naomi: Chica can you please give me one cupcake.

Chica smirks and give her cupcake.

Naomi: Yes...

Naomi eat her cupcake.

Chicago: Hey guys its almost 6:00am we should get in stage.

Naomi: Awww... Will you come back again?

Naomi looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie: Of course I will.

Naomi: Yay! See you guys at 12

Naomi runs to the stage and everyone gets in their positions.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: This took me like forever to write ok don't forget to review and all that stuff i hope you enioy the chapter, see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Night 4

PandaLuver14: Hey guys! How are you today? oh ok thats awesome well i have christmas vacation! do you have christmas vacation? if you do yay!~ :3 if you dont then awwww... i'm sorry for you. as always enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chicago took the laptop this time.<p>

Chicago: Yeah Cupcakes.

Chica steal the latop from Chicago.

Chicago: Hey!

Chica: Oh someone give us 100 cupcakes.

Chicago: Sweet!~

Chicago and Chica eats cupcake.

Bonnie: What do I get?

Chica: Guitars...

Naomi: Why guitars?

Chica: I really don't know why but guitars and you guys have to play Rising Hope for the reader.

Bonnie: Do we have to sing this?

Chica: Yup!

Naomi and Bonnie: Oh boy...

Sammy: Did I get gifts?

Chicago checks the review.

Chicago: You both Freddys get... Watermelons.

Freddy: Ohhhhh Watermelons~

Sammy: Thats nice I guess.

Sammy looks at the watermelons.

Foxy: What about me?

Mangle: Yeah what about us? Do we get shit.

Chica: You guys have to do a rap battle.

Mangle: But I don't sing!

Chicago: You fail the challenge.

Foxy: I win like a badass will.

BB: Why everyone have gifts?

Naomi: Well BB this reader give you ballons.

BB: Yay more ballons for BB!~

Freddy checks the review.

Freddy: Wheres Golden Freddy to get his Mayo?

Golden Freddy: Give me my fucking mayo!

Golden Freddy takes the mayo and dissapeared.

Freddy: Rude!

Foxy checks another review.

Foxy: Everyone loves me...

Chica looks at Foxy crosses arm jealous.

Foxy: What?

Chica: Nothing...

Sammy: Oh Foxy someone call you a wannabe and go die in a hole...

Foxy: Fuck that!

Sammy: Ok... Oh pizzas!

Sammy runs to the room to eat pizza.

Foxy checks another review.

Foxy: Ummm... I'm not a noob they are.

Foxy pointed to the new animatronics.

Naomi: Hey!

Foxy: But you still like me thats cool...

Mangle looks another review.

Mangle: I don't like Foxy his kinda mean to everyone.

Chicago: Like you Mangle...

Mangle: Yeah...

Foxy: Yay i'm the fastest bitch.

Sammy: I already eat those pizza... Sorry!

* * *

><p>The old animatronics were in the Part and Service having a bad conversation.<p>

Freddy: I'm your friend, How can you guys betrayed me like this?!

Chica sigh.

Foxy: We didn't betrayed you, You just don't trust them.

Foxy crossed arms.

Bonnie: Can you just stop being a bitch about it Freddy? Its very annoying...

Freddy looks at Bonnie widened eyes.

Freddy: Did you just call me... A bitch?

Foxy laugh.

Foxy: I'm sorry man It just too funny!

Chica looks at Foxy.

Chica: You can stop laughing now Freddy is being serius.

Freddy: Very serius.

Bonnie: Yes Freddy I did call you a bitch...

Freddy looks hurt by that.

Freddy: Oh ok...

Foxy: Don't be a depressed whore Freddy.

Freddy: For the last time Foxy... SHUT UP!

Foxy: I won't shut the fuck up Freddy...

Freddy: ...

Chica: Come Freddy just go see the sun.

Freddy looks at Chica.

Freddy: Fine I go with you guys this time.

Bonnie: Yay!

Foxy: Aleluya!

Freddy rolled his eyes.

Freddy: Whatever...

The gang comes out at Part and Service.

Chicago: Hey guys!

Bonnie: Hai

Bonnie waves hi to Chicago.

Foxy: Anyway i'm going to drink soda now.

Chica: Foxy your drinking too much soda you need to get a break.

Foxy: I don't need a break!

Foxy run to get his soda.

Naomi: So how you guys feeling?

Freddy: Good.

Naomi smile and nodded.

BB: Hey one of you guys want some ballons.

BB did a creepy smile that scare Bonnie.

Bonnie: Ummm... No thanks BB...

BB: You sure Bonnie chan?

Bonnie: Yeah...

BB: Alright!

BB runs to game area.

Bonnie: Phew that thing was scary.

Chicago: How did you find BB scary?

Bonnie: His eyes and his smile its just... Creepy...

Naomi: Oh ok?

Naomi blinks.

Naomi: Wheres my Sammy? I MEAN! wheres Sammy?

Mangle: Well I think his in a room eating pizza.

Mangle smile.

Naomi: His eating pizza again.

Naomi looks down and sigh.

Foxy: I'm back with my soda!

Chica looks around to find Freddy.

Chica: Wheres Freddy?

Chica looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie: I really don't know, Maybe his at the dark.

Chica: Yeah I guess...

Meanwhile Freddy trying to find pizza.

Freddy: Wheres the pizza?

Freddy walks to a door and smell it.

Freddy: Ahhh~ There it is!

Freddy opens the door and finds Sammy eating the pizza.

Freddy: What are you doing?

Sammy: I'm eating pizza man...

Freddy looks around he sees alot of pizza.

Freddy: Can I eat this pizzas with you?

Sammy thinks.

Sammy: Sure why not?

Freddy: Yes!

Freddy and Sammy start to eat pizza together ( Frozen is right Love is an open door! )

Anyway Foxy was talking to Mangle.

Foxy: Hmmm... What is that thing you have in your shoulders? ( I think thats where the endos are correct me if i'm wrong )

Mangle: Oh those are my endos said hi to Foxy guys.

Endo: Hi!

Endo 2: Hello!~

( I think she have two endos right? correct me! )

Foxy finds it creepy.

Foxy: Yo...

Mangle: I know you found it creepy but its ok they are very nice.

Endo 2: Yeah we're very nice!

Endo: Sorry my friend its very hyper sir.

Endo 2: Hehehehehe~

Foxy: Right... I wonder what Bonnie and Chica are doing?

Bonnie and Chica were in the new stage.

Bonnie: Wow this is pretty than our old stage Chica.

Chica: Yeah it is pretty.

Chica touches the floor and smile.

Naomi: Do you like the stage?

Bonnie: Yeah alot.

Chicago: Thats goooooooooooooooooooooodddddddd...

Naomi giggles.

Freddy: Bonnie and Chica i'm back.

Chica: Where were you Freddy?

Freddy: I was eating pizza with Sammy.

Bonnie: Oh eating pizza huh...

Sammy: Yeah! It was awesome.

Sammy smile.

Naomi: I'm glad you guys are ok.

Chicago smile. Foxy comes back and slaps Freddys butt to annoying him.

Freddy: You skinny bitch!

Foxy: Hehehehehehehehehe...

Chica: Foxy stop slapping his butt.

Foxy: But its funny Chica...

Bonnie giggles.

Chica: I know its funny but you have to stop.

Foxy sigh.

Foxy: Ok...

Bonnie: Ok thats goood I guess.

Chicago checks the clock.

Chicago: Well I guess we have to go... See you guys tomorow..

Bonnie: Kay Kay!~

Everyone went to do their thing

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I sorta think that this chapter was lame or so, One question! Night 8 is real? Because I just heard rumurs thats theres a Night 8 is that true? Just saying guys... see you in another chapter! Stay awesome<p> 


	5. Night 5

PandaLuver14: Hey guys! Its me with another chapter of this awesome story hope you like it and review :3 If you wondering what I got on christmas is Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2 XD You can tell me what you got on christmas well enjoy the chapter! and Mangle have only one endo... So I stay with the Hiper Endo :3

* * *

><p>Panda walks in.<p>

Panda: Everytime I updated... Your phone or computer start to bright. You don't believe? Check someone review.

The gang stared at the weird girl.

Foxy: Who are you again?

She wasn't there anymore

Freddy: Weird...

Bonnie: Anyway! I'm gonna read the reviews, Hey someone give us a cat. The cat name is Pickles...

Panda heard ''cat'' she went running to them.

Panda: His mine! Muahahahahahaha!

Panda runs away with Pickles.

Naomi: ...Ok?

Bonnie: Both Chicas have chocolate cupcakes.

Chicago and Chica: YAY!~

They start to eat chocolate cupcakes.

Bonnie: Well the person give us the Tails Doll Naomi.

Naomi: How cute.

Naomi smille as she hold Tails Doll.

Bonnie: Both Freddy got a PS4 to win the lazy award.

Sammy: Yes we got a PS4 i'm so happy.

Freddy: So I am.

Mangle reads more.

Mangle: Foxy and I got guns. Cool!

Foxy grabs the gun and shoot everywhere.

Chica: Foxy don't you dare shoot the restaurant!

Chica yelled at Foxy, He sigh.

Foxy: Fine. Wait thats Fox meat.

Foxy shoot the turkey.

BB: Hey I was gonna eat that turkey...

Endo: Yay I got a Lollipop from a stranger!~

Mangle gives Endo the Lollipop.

Mangle: There you go.

Endo: Thanks Mangle.

Endo Smile.

BB: Why will you put poison in those ballons...

Goldie: But why you don't give me the fucking mayo!

Foxy: Because you bitch don't hang out with us...

Goldie: Don't you call me a bitch you Bitchy Foxy!

Foxy: Whatever...

Panda: Yay I got a chainsaw.

Panda accidentilly breaks tons of plates.

Chicago: Why will you break the plates!

Panda: I'm sorry...

Panda runs away.

Naomi: Sammy someone said your grounded and you have to be in a room or stage.

Naomi finds it funny that someone will grounded him.

Sammy: Whaaaaaaaaaatttt no way!

Naomi: You have to anyway...

Sammy sigh.

Foxy: I call him Fat ass for fun ok and yeah I will prank people.

Bonnie: Yeah we're getting along very well.

Bonnie smile.

Panda: Goldie is right there.

Panda pointed to Goldie.

Goldie: People fucking loves me. Golden Freddy is Love Golden Freddy is Life!

Panda: ...

* * *

><p>Bonnie was looking at the music box.<p>

Bonnie: Can you guys tell me why theres a Puppet in the music box?

Endo: Because his really weird~

BB nodded and Foxy rolled eyes.

Foxy: He can't be that scary...

Mangle: Yeah that mother fucker is scary.

Endo: Don't curse Mangle!~

Naomi: If I was you I won't go to that music box.

Chica: Oh alright...

Chica wanted to know why but she decide to eat pizza she make. While Bonnie looking at the music box.

Bonnie: Hmmm...

Bonnie knocks the Music Box.

Puppet: Who the fuck knocks me- Oh Who are you?

Puppet raise a eyebrow.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie I just wanted to know you...

Puppet: Ok i'm the Marionette but call me Puppet.

Puppet smile and Freddy was stalking Bonnie. ( Don't ask why... )

Bonnie: Someone said that your scary is that true?

Puppet: Yeah thats fucking true.

Bonnie: Oh...

Foxy shows up.

Foxy: See I told you he wasn't that scary.

Bonnie totally got jump scare by it.

Bonnie: Don't scare me like that Foxy!

Foxy rolled his eyes.

Puppet: I'm not scary who told you that?

Foxy: The one who are here duh...

Puppet: Tell them fuck you by me.

Puppet goes inside the music box ( Nobody knows why his in there )

Freddy was playing PS4 with Sammy.

Freddy: Duuuuuuddddeeee Destiny is awesome... ( Yes there playing Destiny... )

Sammy: I know right!

Sammy smile.

Chicago: So this what you guys gonna do all night?

Sammy and Freddy: Yeah!

Mangle claps.

Mangle: The lazy award goes to Freddy and Sammy!

Endo: Hehehehehehehe...

Freddy: Oh my gosh yay!~

Naomi and Sammy giggles.

Meanwhile Foxy and Bonnie was annoying Puppet by knocking the music box.

Puppet: Stop knocking my damn music box or else!

Bonnie: ...Or else what?

Puppet: I call my dear friend here to teach you guys not to mess with this bitch.

Foxy: Do it you mother fucker...

Puppet grab his phone to call his dear friend ( guess who is this dear friend is! )

Golden Freddy appeared next to Puppet. ( If you guess it right yay if you guess it wrong then better luck next time! )

Goldie: What the fuck you want from me?!

Puppet: Those bitches think I can't kick ass Golden.

Bonnie and Foxy blinks their eyes.

Bonnie: So you Golden Freddy is your friend?

Puppet: Yeah the other day we we're playing poker game... He won...

Goldie: Yeah I kick your mother fucking ass Puppet.

Puppet sigh and rolled his eyes.

Puppet: Yeah you did Golden...

Goldie: So Puppet... Do you got the fucking mayo like you promise?

Foxy: Wooooowwww ok we're out of here Bonnie...

Bonnie: Yup we're so out of here.

Bonnie and Foxy left them.

Foxy: That shit was very dumb.

Bonnie: I know right...

Chica: Where were you guys?

Foxy: Well... We we're annoying Puppet but the mayo lover got there.

Bonnie: Yeah...

Bonnie nodded. ( BB was in her leg the whole time to let you know wheres BB is... ) Foxy noticed that BB was in her leg.

Foxy: BB what your doing in Bonnies leg.

Bonnie widened her eyes.

Bonnie: Huh?!

BB: I'm sorry Bonnie chan I just like your leg so much...

BB let go of her leg.

Bonnie: Oh its ok I can't stay mad at you.

BB: Yay!~

Naomi looks at the clock and sigh.

Naomi: Ok guys is time to you know

Endo: Awwwww...

Mangle shugs and the other goes to their place ( They hate their job )

* * *

><p><strong>Is time for a BONUS SCENE! I know you guys been waiting for a bonus scene...<strong>

Foxy pulls a trap on Freddy.

Foxy: Ohhh I can't wait to see the look on his face!

Foxy was very well hidden and of course he giggle. Freddy goes to the kitchen and BAM he got himself in a bear trap.

Freddy: Foxy you little skinny bitch! Pulls that fucking bear trap now!

Foxy laugh on his face

Foxy: Oh this was soo good...

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: Guys I have to confirm something and it about the whole romance thing. I saw the review that he or she was being waiting for a Freddy x Bonnie and Foxy x Chica long time I am right? In Five Nights With Them 3 they <strong>will<strong> be couples. If you mad please don't hurt me! and happy new year :3


	6. Night 6 Yeah!

PandaLuver14: Hey guys **its me...** Wait I shouldn't scare you guys with this! I hope you like this chapter as always enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Foxy checks the reviews.<p>

Foxy: Well yeah I like turtles.

Foxy touches a turtles.

Foxy: Bonnie this review it for you~

Bonnie looks at the review and blushes.

Bonnie: F-Freddy like me?

Freddy widened eyes he knew that he have to do something. So he trow the laptop on the floor and burn it.

Bonnie: Freddy someone give us that laptop...

Freddy: Now its burned forever.

Chicago: Wow, Good thing we buy another laptop!

Freddy: Shit...

Naomi: We're not gonna read the review because of that.

Naomi pointed to the burned laptop.

Freddy: Yes!

Freddy jumps happily like in the movies.

Naomi: So Chica this is your review.

Chica gasp as she read.

Chica: Why will people ship Mangle with my man!

Foxy blushes and smile.

Foxy: Hehehehehehehe...

Foxy looks at** you**

Foxy: I'm not telling you how we got together you shippers...

Mangle: Thats so gross if people ship that shit.

Sammy: Oh you haven't seen the BB x Puppet.

BB: What! Why people do that!? Specially, Me the cute one!

Bonnie mumbles.

Bonnie: You look the creepy one than the cute one...

Chica checks another review.

Chica: Hey don't screw me!

Foxy: Sweetie calm down...

Chica: Don't ever said a girl to calm down.

Foxy: Fine and no I won't stop bothering you MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Foxy cough.

Foxy: Oh my throat!

Mangle: Ummm.. Thanks for the forcefield.

Mangle looks away and blushes.

Mangle: I'm not blushing or anything!

Mangle crosses arm while Naomi and Chicago giggle.

( I have to confirm something... Mangle is a Tsundere! )

Panda walks in.

Panda: I love to shoot them but they are too adorable...

Freddy and Sammy: Yay!~

Foxy: I'm not a skinny jerk! You-

Chica: Don't said it Foxy...

Foxy: I get you later!

Freddy: Oh yes she's my fan.

Sammy: Yeah she's a fan of me too though.

Chica: Oh yeah...

* * *

><p>Chicago was playing Just Dance 4 in Wii. ( Why not? )<p>

Naomi: Chicago what are you doing?

Chicago: Playing Just Dance 4.

Naomi looks at her dancing.

Naomi: ooook?

Naomi goes to the kitchen to forget what Chicago was doing.

Chica: Hey Naomi what was Chicago doing?

Naomi: Playing Just Dance 4 I think...

Bonnie: Ohhh Just Dance 4.

BB climbs in Bonnie leg, Sammy blinks.

Sammy: BB please leave Bonnie leg alone.

BB: But I love Bonnie chan leg!~

Bonnie: It tickles.

Bonnie wiggle her leg, Sammy grabs BB.

Bonnie: Thank you...

Sammy smile.

Sammy: Your welcome.

Foxy: Hey guys!

Freddy: Hi skinny bitch.

Foxy: Wow... That hurt.

Freddy: Now you know how I feel when you call me names...

Foxy: Ok Fat Ass.

Freddy: YOU-

Bonnie: Don't said the B word Freddy!

Bonnie crosses arm.

Freddy: Oh... Ummm... Ok...

Mangle laughs.

Freddy: What so funny?

Mangle: Nothing~

Mangle continue to laugh.

Chicago: Nobody knows what she laughing about.

BB: Yeah...

BB again climbs Bonnie leg.

Bonnie: Really?

Sammy: You gotta be joking BB...

Sammy again grabs BB to leave Bonnie leg alone.

Bonnie: Thanks again Sammy.

Sammy: Again Your welcome.

BB: Why can't I climb in your leg Bonnie chan.

Bonnie: Because... It creepy!

BB did puppy eyes.

Naomi: Oh no the puppy eyes.

Bonnie: Hmmmm... Ok fine you can climb on my leg just stop it!

BB: Yay!

BB climbs in her leg while Foxy laugh about this.

Foxy: Oh jesus...

Chica looks at the clock and sigh.

Chica: Its 6:00am

Everyone sigh and get in their you know!

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: This was the lamestshort chapter I ever made people! Let applause to do that ***claps*** XD I hope you enjoy this, Oh I almost forget Night 7 is gonna be a game of dares like I did with FNWT in Night 6 something like that. Only **Dares** ok? To make it fun. You can send it in the review or PM me

Golden Freddy: Are you gonna do that again?

PandaLuver14: Yeah why?

Golden Freddy: Oh my gosh I hate you...

PandaLuver14: I know you do :P


	7. Custome Night

PandaLuver14: Oh my god i'm so sorry for not posting a chapter! I was doing homeworks and studying I wish it was May already though I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>Panda: Hey guys guess what we're gonna play!<p>

Foxy: Don't said dares.

Panda: We're gonna play dares!~

Everyone: Oh boy...

Puppet: Whats dares?

Panda: Come it will be fun I promise.

Goldie: Last time wasn't that fun Panda.

Panda: Shut up Goldie let just play the dares, BB and Goldie have to dress up all of the animatronic clothes and have to sing a embarresing song which I know what you guys will sing.

BB and Goldie were dressing up.

Goldie: Ok we're fucking dress now what?

Panda: Now sing the milkshake song.

BB: What?

Panda: Do the milkshake song NOW!

Goldie: Ok ok geez!

BB: Can you give us the lyrics I don't know what the song.

Bonnie give them the lyrics.

Goldie: Thanks Bonnie.

Bonnie: You're welcome!

BB and Goldie smile and sing the milkshake song

BB and Goldie: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge. ( Repeat 2 times )

BB: I know you want it!~ The thing that makes me.

Goldie: What the guys go crazy for.

BB: They lose their mind, The way I wind

Goldie: I think it time.

BB: La la la la la~

Goldie: Warm it up!

BB: La la la la la~

Goldie: The boys are waiting. ( Repeat this 2 times )

BB and Goldie: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge. ( Repeat 2 times )

Panda: Ok I think thats enough!

Goldie: God thanks...

Panda: Alright Bonnie you have to pins in you're leg.

Bonnie: Oh man... Ok fine...

Freddy helps Bonnie to put pins on her leg, Bonnie pops one of BB precius ballons.

BB: Noooooooo!

Bonnie: Sorry...

Panda: Ok let skip that it too sad to read! Freddy you have to trow pizza on Bonnies face.

Freddy: Not her beautiful face...

Foxy: Just do it bitch.

Chica: Foxy!

Naomi: That was really rude you know.

Foxy: Whatever.

Freddy: Bonnie i'm sorry.

Freddy trow the pizza on Bonnies face.

Bonnie: Its ok my face is ugly anyway.

Freddy: Thats not true...

Freddy whispered while the sad music start.

Panda: Anyway... Foxy you have to tell us why you end up with Chica.

Foxy: Thats a secret I will never tell!

Chica: Yeah!

Chicago: Just tell us.

Mangle: Yeah...

Foxy: Never!

Panda: Ok fine, Goldie you have to blindfold and we have to make you kiss of our choices.

Goldie: Fuck...

Mangle put the blindfold on him and step backs.

Panda: Ok kiss my cheeks. :D

Everyone except Goldie stare at Panda, She blush and blinks her eyes.

Panda: What?

Puppet: Nothing!

Goldie: Fine where are you.

Panda get herself to be kissed in the cheeks, Goldie kiss her cheeks.

Panda: Yay!~

Foxy: Now kiss this.

Foxy put a horrible food in front of him and Goldie kiss it.

Goldie: Oh my god what is that!

Foxy: The food I made in Five Nights With Them.

Goldie: Its disgusting man.

Freddy: Now you have to kiss the horrible thing... The security guard. ( You though it was his butt? )

Goldie: Oh shit...

Panda: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Goldie teleports at the security guard office, The security guard was screaming like a little girl.

Jeremy: Who the hell-

Goldie cut him off by kissing him and disappeared ( I know you love yaoi :3 )

Jeremy: Did he just kiss me?!

Panda: Alright that was sad to watch Foxy and Mangle have to bite Freddys face.

Mangle: Ohhhhh yeaaaahhhh.

Mangle and Foxy start to bite Freddys face.

Freddy: Ahhhhhhhhhh! My face!

Panda: Ok Mangle and Foxy have to mate eatch other.

Chica: Noooooo his mine!

Chica hugs Foxy.

Mangle: Ewww I don't want him...

Panda: Ok I think thats all.

Chicago: I didn't get a damn dare!

Naomi: Yeah me neither.

Puppet: Yup.

Sammy: I haven't even notice!

Chica: I haven't got one...

Panda sigh.

Panda: Ok I dare Chicago to go to the vents.

Chicago go to the vents.

Chicago: My butt... **Is stuck**! ( Get it? XD )

Panda: I dare Naomi to have create a language.

Naomi: L3t R0c5

Panda: I dare Puppet to drink a milk.

Puppet drinks all of the milk.

Puppet: Easy!

Panda: I dare Sammy to put pie in his face.

Sammy put pie in his face.

Sammy: Yummy...

Panda: I dare Chica to kiss Foxy.

Chica blushes and kiss him.

Foxy Yay!

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: Sorry if you're dares wasn't here and all. Well i'm running out of ideas so I complete FNWT 2 don't forget to review,favorite and follow XD Maybe I make a FNWT 3 if the game come out :P Well see you later!<p> 


	8. They React To The Trailer Of FNAF 3

PandaLuver14: Hiiiii I know you guys are surprise that I put another chapter, The animatronics are going to react to Five Nights At Freddy's 3 teaser trailer if you haven't see it go look for it now on Youtube!

* * *

><p>Panda: Yay we're gonna watch the trailer~<p>

Everyone: Yayyyyyyy...

Everyone said it in a sarcastic way.

Panda: Come on it will be fun to see your faces!

Puppet: Ok?

Freddy: This going to be fun...

Naomi yawn, Panda smile and plays the video. ( Watch the video o.o ) Bonnie readst the text of the video.

Bonnie: He will come back?

Foxy: Who the fuck is coming back?!

Freddy: I think us?

Golden Freddy: Bitches please this video is talking about me.

Chica: But you're so mean to everyone.

Golden Freddy: Who give a fuck...

Panda: Shut up and watch the video!

Mangle: Yeah shut your mother fucking mouths!

The video shows a creepy arcade.

Naomi: Is that Pacman?

Chicago: I don't think that Pacman Naomi.

Sammy: It can't be Pacman.

Freddy: Maybe thats Mortal Kombat in arcade.

Foxy: Or Tekken

Panda: SHHHHHHH!

Everyone went silence, Bonnie reads another text from the video.

Bonnie: He always does?

Golden Freddy: Seeeee the video is talking about my sexiness.

BB: Seriously no one is talking about you!

Golden Freddy: Fuck you ballon shit.

Puppet: Oh snap!

Panda: SHUT UP!

Everyone got silence again and watches the video, The video shows Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

Freddy: Oh. My. God. We're back, We're fucking back!

Bonnie: Hoooooraaaaaayyyyy!~

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie high five eatch other.

Foxy: B-But... What about me?

Panda: Guys please focus on the video!

Bonnie reads another text.

Bonnie: We have a place for him.

Golden Freddy: I'm telling you all this video is talking about me.

Sammy: Let just see who is this thing is...

The video shows a Golden Bonnie? ( Guys we're screw! O.O )

Golden Freddy: Oh my fuck god who is that?!

Mangle: Probably a shit?

Bonnie: That can't be me we all saw that I was in the stage.

Foxy: Then who the hell is that?

Everyone gasp and looks at Naomi.

Naomi: What?

Sammy: N-Naomi thats you...

Chicago: Yeah I think that thing is you, Why Scott did this to you?!

Naomi: No way i'm way cutier than that thing!

Mangle: Well I think it you looking so creepy...

Foxy: That thing look shit.

Panda: SILENCE!

Bonnie reads the text.

Bonnie: Five Nights at Freddy 3?

Puppet: Holy shit then.

When that Golden Bonnie did a jump scare everyone got scared and almost pee themselves.

Naomi: I-It can't be me...

Chica: We all see this coming I mean it Five Nights at Freddy's.

Panda Yeah you're right Chica.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: I hope you love this chapter bye bye!<p> 


End file.
